Her King: One-Shots
by Noxtu
Summary: A series of One-Shots featuring Godzilla and Zilla.


**_First Winter_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla.**

* * *

><p>Zilla was unsure of what was happening around her when she had stepped out of the cave. Usually expecting sunshine and heat. Not today, it was quite the opposite. A white substance covered everything. Zilla was still able to make out the shapes of trees and mountains. As she walked around and stared in wonder. It was really chilly and she came to the a conclusion that she didn't like what was happening around her. Even the lake she currently came up too looked harden and glazed over. Zilla went to take a drink but found out it wasn't such a good idea. Her tongue stuck to the ice. She huffed a puff of fire in irritation, watching in fascination as cold liquid splashed at her face as a result of the ice melting. Zilla lifted a massive foot and stomped on the hard surface. Cold chills went up her spine as her foot caused it to crack and rumble before breaking and engulfing her foot in freezing water. Nope, she did not like what was going on.<p>

Godzilla somewhat panicked when taking note that his queen was not at his side as usual upon awaking in their unground cave. Time like these meant some thing was not right and knowing Zilla, he had a feeling she went to investigate it. Which wasn't always a good thing. Godzilla stretched before getting up to find her. Once he stepped out of the gave a gust of wind and snow glided across him. Ah! Winter had made itself known overnight. It wasn't unexpected as the nights were starting to get colder. Snow crunched under Godzilla's feet as he walked. An annoyed roar caught his attention. And what he came across was highly unexpected as oppose to what normally happened.

Zilla waved her tail around to swipe at the cold substance that littered the ground and trees, shivering as it melted on her tail. She huffed out another puff of fire at a hoard of trees, watching as they caught fire. Zilla became aggravated when the flames died down as quickly as the trees caught on fire. She tried it again and again. After finally trying it for a final time on another hoard of trees, it was met with the same results. Zilla flicked her tail and shifted her head all the while looking at the burnt ground as it gradually started to get covered in white again. Her concentration was broken when grumble like chuckle caught her attention.

Godzilla held himself up to stare down at the crouched female, who, on all accounts looked confused. She stared at him only to have her attention taken away by yet another fallen snowflakes gliding across her vision. Clearly this was her first time experiencing snow. Another chuckle again made Zilla hiss at him. It wasn't unheard of for human's to mess with the weather on Monster Island. It might have been a pour attempt to kill off all Kaiju's but it really didn't matter to Godzilla what season it was. Any Kaiju with as much experience as him were hard to kill. Though that could not be said for everyone.

Godzilla growled playfully before flicking a wave full on snow on her with a swipe of his tail. Needless to say Zilla was not amused by him. Godzilla watched as she shivered and shook the snow off of her. She turned around and faced him backing with her head lowered as she leered at him. Godzilla stood his ground, expecting to get pounced on. Much to Godzilla's surprise, a pile of snow being slapped in his face was his reward. Zilla bared her teeth in a form of a smile as he shook his face. She yelped as Godzilla retaliated with a playful head-butt to her side and watched as Zilla tumbled and was met with a mouth full of snow. Once she had made it back onto her feet, this time, Zilla really did pounce on him. It caught him off-guard and he had to take a step back to keep from falling. Zilla hissed playfully as she slide down him. Their mouths touched in a silent kiss. Godzilla gripped her clawed fingers in his, pulling her upper body towards him. Zilla's legs bent at being shifted into an unfamiliar posture. To anyone viewing, it may have looked like they were in the process of dancing. They nuzzled each other, both fully content.

Three multiple calls alerted them both. The cries were most likely due to their hatchlings waking up to both their parents missing. They made their way back to the cave. Their offspring were pacing back and forth at the foot of the cave eyeing the snow. Zilla Jr., the second born, attempted to be brave and touch it. He cried out when Minilla, the oldest, pushed him head first into the snow. Just like his father, Zilla huffed while Godzilla was left with a toothy grin. Godzilla Jr., the youngest, having spotted them mowed both of his older brothers out of the way to dash to them. His little feet tapping away from the new experience. Godzilla Jr. nuzzled her foot before receiving one back from Zilla. Minilla and Zilla Jr. continued to paced back and forth, hopping every once and a while, unsure of what to do. Godzilla walked near them as they both turned towards them, intent on going to their father. Unfortunately, Godzilla had something else in mind. With a slight swipe of his tail, Godzilla knocked them both into a pile of fallen snow. It had earned him a shriek from both hatchlings and a swat of Zilla's tail on his hip. Godzilla wasn't known for being a great dad. It wasn't uncommon for other to see him pushing them around roughly which is mostly why the hatchlings stayed close to their mother.

Two heads popped out from the pile, snow still stuck to their faces. It made Godzilla chuckle and Zilla smile. Godzilla Jr. cried out and charged his older siblings. Zilla grabbed the hatchling by his tail and lifted him up to prevent him from harassing his brothers. The youngling growled in anger as he was left hanging from his mothers mouth, swaying as she walked back to the nest. Minilla and Zilla Jr. trailed after her while Godzilla stood at the entrance, content to just watch the scenery.

Zilla dropped the hatchling back into the nest were old egg shells littered the ground. She turned around with her back against the wall before laying down. Godzilla Jr. immediately started to mock charge her at her face. She paid him now mind as his older siblings all but pushed him out of the way, no doubt revenge for pushing them over earlier. Minilla nestled his way near her neck to keep warm as Zilla Jr. occupied near her ribcage and elbow. Godzilla Jr. growled before turning away. Out of all the hatchlings put together Godzilla Jr. was the most difficult to deal with and the most to take after Godzilla himself.

Godzilla roar from the entrance at the Godzilla Jr., who tried to make it over to him. The hatchling yelped, racing back towards his mother. Zilla licked him over the head then proceeded to lay her head back down. Seeing his siblings fast asleep, Godzilla Jr. rubbed against his mothers head then laid down. Not long after Godzilla Jr. fell asleep Zilla, with one final look at Godzilla, was soon to follow.

Godzilla watched over his slumbering family for a brief moment. The hatchlings shivering every now and again. Godzilla walked away with the intent to find and destroy whatever accursed thing the human's had made to alter the weather on monster island.

* * *

><p><strong>This One-Shot was kind of a ChristmasWinter Special. Sorry for any mistakes, the document I use for typing does not highlight any mistakes I might have made. All my One-Shots/Short Stories for GodzillaxZilla will be updated here. If you haven't notice already, these will have little to nothing to do with the main story Her King.**


End file.
